


Kintsukuroi

by PutridDoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Based on Girl Interrupted, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Murder, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Peridot Has An Anxiety Disorder (Steven Universe), Psychological Trauma, Rehabilitation, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Unhealthy Relationships, Verbal Humiliation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutridDoll/pseuds/PutridDoll
Summary: "Sé qué es desear morir. Lo que duele sonreír. Cómo intentas encajar, pero no puedes. Cómo te haces daño en el exterior para matar tu interior."
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

La brisa otoñal le tocó el rostro en una caricia helada apenas bajó del coche. La pareja de su madre le tomó de la mano con dulzura para dirigirla a la puerta principal mientras su progenitora se encargaba de bajar el equipaje del maletero. _Crystal_ _Asylum_ rezaban las gigantescas letras celestes de la entrada del complejo de edificios interconectados. Al ingresar al recinto el intenso olor a medicinas, desinfectante y café recién preparado invadió su nariz casi de inmediato. A su lado, Blue le sonreía suavemente al guiarla con la recepcionista del hospital psiquiátrico.

—Buenas tardes — habló la mujer con un sutil acento irlandés. —Este... La doctora Hazel nos indicó a mi esposa y a mi traer a nuestra pequeña hoy a las 3:30 para su traslado. Diamond, Peridot Diamond.

—Sí, sí, aquí está anotado — se apresuró la recepcionista. —Peridot Diamond, habitación 115 del pabellón femenino. Ambos responsables legales deben firmar estos—. Le tendió varios papeles junto a un bolígrafo negro. —En cuanto terminen una de las encargadas la llevará a su habitación.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Blue sujetaba los documentos con la mano libre hasta sentarse junto a la pequeña rubia en uno de los sillones de la estancia. Empezó a leer las especificaciones con minuciosidad antes de firmar la primera página, continuando con las siguientes intentando responder las quejas de su hijastra.

—Tienes que serenarte, cielo...

—Les he dicho que esto no es necesario, estoy perfectamen-

—¿Perfectamente bien? Oh no, estás todo menos bien.

En ese momento se acercó el último miembro familiar faltante, con un bolso verde y un par de maletas.

—Ya hablamos de esto, Peridot—. La mirada de Yellow era implacable, estoica y no daba cabida a ninguna objeción. —Te tomaste un frasco de aspirinas. No se te puede dejar sola, eres un peligro para ti misma.

—¡Tenia un dolor de cabeza! —repitió Peridot, quizás, por novena vez esa semana. Se llevó un mechón rubio hacia atrás en un gesto colmado de frustración. —¿Y encerrarme aquí es la solución?

—Que los doctores te curen aquí es la solución.

Un pesado silencio se instauró entre las tres mujeres. Blue le tendió los documentos a su esposa de manera taciturna, para que los revisara y diera su firma. Peridot maldijo cada persona, animal y objeto existente e inexistente que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Palpó el bolsillo de sus jeans oscuros para buscar su consola de videojuegos, lamentándose al recordar que la había dejado en casa.

Poco minutos pasaron hasta que una enfermera se les acercó, presentándose como Moonstone, indicando que ella llevaría a la muchacha a su habitación asignada. Tenía el cabello blanco y un rostro redondo con expresión amable, pero Peridot la siguió de mala manera sin siquiera mirarle a los ojos. Las mujeres se despidieron con brevedad, Blue prometió ir a visitarla pronto y le deseó suerte mientras la abrazaba, Yellow le puso una mano en el hombro y le recordó que todo dependía de su colaboración.

Recorrió algunos pasillos con su equipaje detrás suyo, las pequeñas rueditas haciendo ruido al pasar por el suelo. Las paredes eran tan blancas que si las miraba por mucho tiempo sentía que le dañaban la vista. Moonstone le conversaba sobre las instalaciones, dándole algunas explicaciones e indicaciones que no se molestó en recordar. Finalmente, llegaron al edificio correspondiente, donde ingresó a un cuarto luego de pasar por lo que parecía una sala amueblada junto a una pequeña enfermería.

—Tu compañera de cuarto está en sesión en este momento, puedes ponerte cómoda y desempacar—. Sin esperar más cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La rubia se sentó en la cama desocupada de la derecha, colocando su equipaje debajo de esta. Estaba demasiado estresada y cansada para ponerse a guardar sus cosas en aquel lugar donde había sido llevada contra su voluntad. A pesar de que la calefacción estaba encendida seguía con frío, por lo que se acostó cubriendose con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos deseando que su migraña disminuya al menos un poco.

Sin saber exactamente por cuanto tiempo, se quedó dormida. Probablemente fueran unos cuarenta minutos a lo mucho. Cuando despertó se percató que el silencio de antes había sido sustituido por una suave melodía y el sonido de objetos siendo movidos de un lugar a otro.

Levantó su cabeza de la almohada girando hasta dar con la responsable.

Una muchacha delgadísima estaba arreglando el cuarto, aunque para ella todo lucía perfecto. Esta pareció notar que estaba siendo observaba porque dejó de cantar y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa amable.

—¡Hola, chica nueva! Soy Perla.

Perla tenía un largo vestido de tonos pasteles que parecía más una túnica, su cabello durazno era bastante corto y sus ojos eran de un celeste clarísimo. Peridot le saludó con un vago gesto diciendo su nombre. Por más bonita que pareciera, si estaba allí era porque estaba loca como todas las demás del hospital y le daba desconfianza acercarse.

—¿Necesitas ayuda organizando?

—No. Ehm, planeaba hacerlo luego.

—¡Tonterías! — rió. —Déjame ayudarte, así terminas rápido. Pronto es hora de salir.

Antes de que Peridot siguiera quejándose la mujer estaba con sus maletas abiertas de par en par, colocando algunas camisas en el armario cercano a su cama, separando todo por color y volviendo a cantar la canción de hace rato. Como aún no se sentía muy bien la dejó hacer. Total, le estaba haciendo un favor ahorrandole la molestia. Sin embargo aún le daba mala espina.

—De cualquier modo, ¿Qué tienes tú?

—¿Disculpa?

—Digo, te ves... normal. ¿Qué tienes para haber terminado aquí?

Perla suspiró de manera dramática. Por un momento temió haberle hecho molestar ganándose algún tipo de agresión psicópata, pero solo siguió arreglando la ropa. Dejó las prendas más íntimas en su sitio, obviando los objetos personales que también guardaría en la mesa de noche, y poniendo los zapatos en pares bien juntos.

—Nada realmente malo. Las personas solo... son muy estúpidas, ¿sabes? Creen conocerte mejor que tu misma. Y te diagnostican cosas ridículas y te encierran diciéndote que es por tu propio bien.

Peridot sonrió sintiéndose identificada con eso. Esperaba alguna historia deprimente o con episodios violentos, pero Perla solo era otra muchacha infeliz que había terminado allí producto de gente tonta. Seguramente también tenía un futuro exitoso paralizado por haber sido internada.

—En fin. Tengo TOC, Trastorno Obsesivo-Compulsivo. Necesito que todo esté como debe estar. Tampoco me gusta comer. Así que manten la pieza limpia, ¿de acuerdo?

Al finalizar fueron a la sala que había al entrar al edificio. Se intimidó un poco al ver otras personas allí que claramente eran pacientes, algunas metidas en lo suyo y otras interactuando entre ellas hablando fuerte. Por instinto se aferró al brazo de la más alta, soltandola casi de inmediato, la otra solo se rió bajito indicándole que tomaran asiento en uno de los sofás.

Una mujer en la ventanilla de la enfermería decía distintos nombres en voz alta haciendo que varias pacientes se le acercaran tomando lo que les daba. Perla se quejaba de lo horrible de la decoración, lo que la distraía de sus alrededores.

—Diamond, Peridot.

Con un pequeño empujón de su compañera se acercó a paso inseguro hasta la enfermera, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Se paró frente a ella quien le dio un pequeño vaso de plástico con dos pastillas dentro.

—Disculpe, ¿qué demonios es esto?

—Tu medicina.

La mujer llamó a otra persona. Al ver que no hacía nada, golpeó el mostrador con sus uñas para que se apresurada. Peridot tomó las pastillas y las introdujo en su boca, haciendo el gesto de tragar pero guardando ambas bajo su lengua. Incluso abrió la boca otra vez para demostrarle que "las tomó" dejándola complacida.

Regresando al sofá se sacó las pastillas discretamente escondiendolas en el bosillo de sus pantalones. Perla había desaparecido de su campo de visión, lo que le causó nervios en el estómago por no conocer a nadie más allí. Se sentó cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Cerca de ella algunas pacientes veían El Mago de Oz en la vieja televisión sentadas en la alfombra como niñas pequeñas. Intentó concentrarse en el viaje de Dorothy durante un rato, tarareando algunas melodías que reconocía. Era una de las películas que más le gustaba ver en secundaria. En momentos se imaginaba una vida menos solitaria, donde iba de aventuras con amigos y cantaban estupideces a mitad del camino.

—Mueve tu maldito trasero de mi asiento.

Giró su cabeza con rapidez en dirección a lo que, aparentemente, era el inicio de una pelea. Una mujer afroamericana estaba sentada en un sofá de una sola pieza junto a la ventana que daba al patio, donde el sol de la tarde brillaba suavemente. No podía ver el rostro de la otra mujer, pues estaba de espaldas a ella, solo veía su esbelta figura y su cabello teñido de azul océano.

—Rubí no tiene por qué moverse si no quiere.

—Pues dile a Rubí que si no se mueve ella la muevo yo.

Ambas continuaron lanzándose insultos hasta que dos encargadas las separaron. Al final la mujer de azul logró obtener el asiento, extrañamente la morena se fue de allí calmada sin hacer escándalo. Peridot por error hizo contacto visual con aquel par de ojos azules iguales a su pelo, volviendo la vista a la película que estaba por terminarse y golpeando el suelo con su pie repetidas veces, deseando que no hubiese llamado la atención de alguien aparentemente problemático.

—Hey, tú, la rubia.

Maldijo internamente su mala suerte. Volvió a mirarla, intentando no parecer muy asustada ni tampoco muy amenazante. Esto último era cuestionable, a pesar de su rostro serio y su personalidad amarga, Peridot era demasiado pequeña y nerviosa como para amedrentar a nadie.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ehm, ¿Peridot?

—¿Me lo estás preguntando o me lo estás diciendo?

Mientras su ceño fruncido demostraba su molestia la otra parecía entretenida sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Peridot.

—Uhm, eso está mejor. Ven aquí un momento, Peridot.

No tenía ni un día allí y ya estaba harta, completamente arrepentida de no haber escapado antes de subir al auto de su madre para ser encerrada. Dio un salto desde donde estaba sentada cuando vio que se levantaba del sofá y se acercaba a ella.

—¿Qué sucede?—. Se desplomó cerca suyo, rodeando el respaldo del sofá con sus brazos. —¿Tan malo es tu primer día aquí, Peridot?

—¿Acaso debería ser bueno?

La mujer azul respondió con un chasquido. Observandola tan de cerca notó que era incluso más llamativa, sus pestañas eran largas y sus rasgos delicados. Esta estiró su mano en forma de saludo la cual aceptó dudosa. Lo mejor era intentar mantener la paz con aquella trastornada.

—Lapis Lázuli, a vuestro servicio, señorita.

Tomó su mano entre la suya depositando un beso suave. Tras hacer una reverencia exagerada regresó a su asiento junto a la ventana, dejándola con un sentimiento de inquietud. A la distancia le guiñó un ojo. En ese momento los comerciales televisivos parecían lo más entretenido del mundo.

Poco minutos pasaron hasta que Perla regresó a la sala. Prefirió no saber que estaba haciendo exactamente aunque la curiosidad le consumía por dentro.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

Esa noche cenaron en el comedor del hospital, donde pudo apreciar la cantidad de pacientes que había. Eran al menos un par de docenas. Lapis no apareció en ningún momento.

La comida era bastante decente pero no tenía casi apetito. A su lado, Perla le mostró los trucos que usaba para aparentar que comía; cortaba todo en pequeños trozos mientras conversaba animadamente, hacía el gesto de llevarse un bocado a los labios solo para interrumpirse hablando de otra cosa, repetía aquello varias veces, algunos pedazos terminaban esparcidos en el plato y otros guardados en servilletas. Al final consumía menos del tercio de lo que se había servido.

Al irse a dormir notó asustada que las pastillas en el bolsillo de su pantalón ya no estaban allí. Supuso que se habían caído en algún lado. Solo deseó que nadie lo notara, pues no quería meterse en problemas que hicieran su estadía incluso más larga.

La noche fue extrañamente tranquila.

•

  
Poco a poco fue creando una rutina. Tenía cita semanal con su doctora, a quien detestaba, todas las tardes "tomaba" las dichosas medicinas, aunque estas seguían desapareciendo, comía junto a las demás y pasaba tiempo en la sala común donde terminó conociendo otras pacientes.

Perla era de las internadas mas estables y con el diagnóstico más esperanzador, teniendo la posibilidad de salir pronto a pesar de no estar completamente sana. Aquello le parecía demasiado bonito para creérselo. Estaba segura que allí había algo de política involucrada, algún soborno o ese tipo de cosas.

Amatista sufría de trastorno bipolar, pasando de temporadas muy depresivas a convertirse en una bola de energía maniática. Solía entrar y salir de hospitalización con mucha frecuencia desde joven. Insistía bastante en ser su amiga por alguna razón.

Nora, quien pedía ser llamada _Pink,_ tenía numerosas quemaduras producto de un incendio accidental en su casa. A pesar de tener más de veintiséis actuaba como una niña de trece y todas le trataban como tal, incluso quienes poseían el peor carácter. A pesar de sus problemas era una dulzura de persona que solía animar a quien lo necesitase.

Garnet, la mujer que había visto discutiendo con Lapis, tenía trastorno disociativo. A veces era ella misma, bastante seria pero amable, había terminado internada por su hermana quien ya no sabía cómo cuidar de ella; otras, era Zafiro, una hermosa mujer aristócrata del siglo diecinueve; o era Rubí, una antigua conductora de motocicletas que hablaba en tercera persona e incluso estaba enamorada de Zafiro. Le daba un poco de miedo al ser impredecible.

Y en cuanto a Lapis, no sabía exactamente cómo sentirse. No tenía conocimiento sobre ella y cuando hacía preguntas al respecto cambiaban de tema o le advertían que se mantuviera alejada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ella es peligrosa.

Y las explicaciones no se extendían más allá de eso.

A veces se le acercaba a conversar de cualquier tema que le pasara por la mente o se quejaban del lugar, aunque tuviese mala reputación Lapis era tolerable e inclusive entretenida cuando quería. Detestaba confesar (a pesar de solo ser mental) que le causaba algo de curiosidad.

Esa tarde las encargadas decidieron dejarles salir a una tienda de helados cercana. Otoño había terminado y dio paso a una nevada ligera, lo que a Peridot le parecía un cuadro absurdo, ¿quién demonios come helado cuando hace tanto frío? De igual forma terminó disfrutando de su postre de chocolate escuchando las tonterías de las demás.

—¡Perla, mira esto!

—¡No seas asquerosa, Amatista!

La joven había colocado maní en los orificios de su nariz, para respirar fuerte haciendo que se levantaran unos centímetros y luego atraparlos con su boca. Su compañera de cuarto estaba sufriendo una pequeña crisis al ver este truco repetirse un par de veces más.

A su lado estaban las otras dos integrantes del grupo, murmurando una canción que ellas mismas habían inventado. Algo sobre pensamientos y mariposas. Era bastante agradable debía admitir.

Se levantó de la mesa un momento para ir al baño. Una de sus cuidadoras se le acercó rápido para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, la cual despachó con fastidio. A veces divagaba tanto en sus pensamientos que olvidaba el rollo de estar bajo cuidado psiquiátrico.

Lavando sus manos se concentró en el reflejo del espejo frente a ella, su cabello estaba más largo teniendo que usarlo con una coleta floja para que no le molestase, lucía más pálida de lo usual y la ropa que traía puesta estaba un poco desarreglada. Tras secarse con una toalla de papel intentó acomodarse lo mejor posible.

—¿Peridot?

Sintió que la sangre corriendo por sus venas se había congelado. Levantando la mirada reconoció con terror a una muchacha de la Universidad, Zircón, quien estudiaba Leyes. Esta arregló sus lentes redondos dando un par de pasos más cerca.

—¿Eres tú? Mierda, desapareciste de la nada. ¿Qué te sucedió?

—Ehm... sí, nyehehe, tuve un percance, nada que no pueda solucionarse...

El sudor recorría su espalda y sus pulmones parecían estar protestando impidiendo el paso del aire. La situación era tan incómoda que deseó salir corriendo de allí aunque solo la volvería peor. No se sentía bien, estaba entrando en pánico, lo último que quería era que otras personas se enteraran de su condición.

Un par de brazos rodearon su cintura atrayendola al cuerpo ajeno tras suyo, cuya voz distinguió de inmediato.

—¿Por qué tardas tanto, cariño?

Lapis miraba la escena con una expresión indescriptible y una sonrisa torcida. Zircón hizo una mueca de desagrado murmurando para sí misma, como si estuviese armando un crucigrama en su cabeza, para luego señalarle con el dedo de manera acusadora.

—Mierda, ¿estás con las locas del hospital? ¡Tú! ¡La mejor de Ingeniería! ¿Cómo?

—Hey—. La mujer azul se le acercó claramente fastidiada. —¿Es que piensas que es buena idea apuntar con el dedo a una _loca,_ ah?

Al ver que no había reaccionado ante sus palabras hizo la primera cosa que se le ocurrió; le mordió la mano. La rubia más alta chilló al instante en una mezcla de dolor, terror y asombro.

—¡¿Qué carajo?!—. Retrocedió espantada.

Lapis imitó a una piraña abriendo y cerrando la boca logrando que sus dientes chocaran haciendo ruido. Zircón se fue del lugar tras lanzarles una mirada profundamente molesta.

—¿Eras igual de estirada antes de venir?

Peridot salió de su ensimismamiento en ese entonces.

—Claro que no, Lázuli—. Torció la boca un momento. —Gracias... supongo.

—Para lo que me necesites.

Puntualizó sus palabras dejando un beso en su mejilla, la que rápidamente tomó un tono sonrosado. Decidió apresurarse a salir de allí antes de que todo se volviera incluso más extraño.

Afuera todo seguía igual, excepto que ahora cuatro pares de ojos le miraban con distintas expresiones reflejadas en ellos al sentarse de nuevo en la mesa. La mayoría no eran muy entusiastas.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso, Amatista?

—... Sentadas bajo un árbol... — rió Pink siendo acallada suavemente por la morena a su lado.

—No es su problema — habló Lázuli, quien estaba apoyada detrás de su silla y, aunque no lo pudo ver, estaba sonriendo divertida con la situación. —¿Primero me excluyen de las _Crystal_ _Gems_ y ahora quieren controlar a Dot?

Se extrañó por el apodo mientras la discusión entre internas escalaba lo suficiente para llamar la atención de las encargadas del hospital y ser enviadas de nuevo al edificio. Entre las pocas cosas que rescató todo daba a entender que anteriormente se llevaban bastante bien hasta cierto incidente, que no detallaron, desató aquella rivalidad que tenían, otra cosa era que Pink estimaba de algún modo a la peliazul y no había participado en lo que sea que sucedió entre ellas.

De nuevo en su habitación estaba terriblemente aburrida. Odiaba el lugar, los médicos, la terapia, las pastillas, la rutina, sus compañeras eran amables cuando sus enfermedades se lo permitían y cada día deseaba irse con más fuerzas. ¿Qué iba a ganar estando allí? Una mierda.

El sol aún se encontraba resplandeciente fuera de la ventana lo que, sumado a su intranquilidad, no le permitía optar por simplemente acostarse en la cama a dormir como escape.

Revisó entre sus cosas algo con lo que pudiese distraerse pero no obtuvo resultados, haciéndole suspirar con impotencia, cuando llevó sus manos a sus caderas en un gesto inconciente y notó que un papel sobresalía del bolsillo de sus pantalones.

Parecía tener algo escrito en el reverso, por lo que tomó y desdobló la nota con cuidado de no romperla en el apuro.

 _"Ve a la sala de música a la media noche, cuida que nadie te descubra._ ~ _LL_ _."_

Hizo una mueca tras leer su contenido. De alguna manera, no le sorprendía.


	2. Chapter 2

Se quedó quieta bajo las sábanas tras anunciar que iba a dormir, una farsa, prestando atención a los sonidos a su alrededor que indicaran el momento correcto para salir de la habitación. Afortunadamente Perla tenía el sueño pesado, razón que facilitó su escape esa noche.

Podía meterse en un montón de problemas, sin embargo ya le daba bastante igual; era obvio que nadie tenía intenciones de sacarla, ni su doctora ni su madre, lo único que le quedaba era hacer lo que le viniera en gana. Quería negarlo, pero estaba interesada en aquella extraña mujer azul océano.

Usando pantalones de pijamas, medias de estrellas y una chaqueta sobre una vieja camiseta de Sadie Killer comenzó a aventurarse por el pasillo. Daba pasos lentos sobre el frío suelo de cerámica, lo más silencioso posible, acercándose al lugar acordado en la nota.

—Pensé que te ibas a acobardar, Dot.

Reprimió de manera profesional el grito que le generó escuchar a Lázuli susurrando detrás suyo súbitamente.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Le sonrió con los ojos de océano brillantes, para guiarle hasta un pasadizo bajo candado tras un armario de la sala. Incrédula la observó ingresar en este como quien pasa por su casa, descendiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Todo lo que hacía le generaba más dudas, ¿cómo obtuvo la llave? ¿a donde daba ese conducto? ¿por qué le trajo allí? ¿quién era verdaderamente Lapis Lázuli?

Estuvieron caminando un rato por aquel corredor subterráneo, el cual parecía más un viejo almacén que otra cosa, distintas cajas y aparatos se amontonaban en las paredes. Su diseño era laberíntico incluso. Tras dar numerosas vueltas entraron a un cuarto con más cosas guardadas de manera desorganizada.

—¿Qué lugar es este, Lázuli?

La peliazul se sentó en el escritorio a mitad del salón, sacando un cigarrillo y un encendedor de los gabinetes del mueble.

—El patio de juegos.

—Desearía recibir una respuesta normal al menos una vez.

Soltó el humo que retenía a la par que sonreía con esa sonrisa torcida que le veía siempre. Peridot decidió sentarse sobre un diván parecido a los que imaginaba usaban los terapeutas en sus sesiones; fue algo decepcionante descubrir que la mayoría optaba por tener un sofá normal.

—Esto solía ser una especie de puerta trasera. Por aquí traían a los peores pacientes, habían terapias con electricidad y esas cosas horribles de los 60's, ya sabes, una mierda—. Dio otra calada al cilindro de nicotina. —Cuando entraron en desuso aquellas prácticas guardaron todo aquí pero seguían usando algunas habitaciones...

—¿Para qué?

—Para... nada, Dot. Abrieron el hospital hace como veinte años y esto es sólo un sótano, ¿por qué me crees las cosas que digo?

Sintió sus mejillas calentarse mientras la risa de Lapis inundaba el lugar, aumentando su vergüenza. Quizá tenía tanto tiempo sin estar afuera que el ambiente le estaba afectando, buscándole la lógica a una paciente psiquiátrica, intentando que ese mundo caótico lograra adaptarse a su impuesto sentido de normalidad, forzando la coherencia donde ésta carecía.

La contraria pareció sentir la incomodidad de la de ojos verdes, porque se detuvo para mirarle con una expresión facial suavizada.

—Lamento bromear tanto contigo, es que me causas curiosidad.

—¿Por qué?

Como era usual, Lázuli no le dio la contestación que quería; o, mejor dicho, ninguna.

Dedicó esa noche a explorar aquel sitio tan libremente como podía con su compañera detrás suyo gastándose chistes malos y diciendo sin sentidos, bastante más moderados, mostrándole los diversos objetos que había encontrado allí. Desde muebles, cuadros, una bañera antigua y muñecas hasta una mesa de billar, un reproductor de discos funcional y varios CDs intactos. Incluso halló una vieja consola de videojuegos pero no logró encenderla.

Empezó a seguirle al sótano casi todos los días, aunque solo permanecieran allí unas pocas horas, era lo más interesante que tenía a su alcance en el hospital. Al ser subterráneo el sonido que producían hablando, moviendo cosas o escuchando música era casi imperceptible, por lo que solo bastaba con ir silenciosamente hasta allí.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión escucharon un distante llanto proveniente del piso superior, mientras Lapis apenas sacaba la llave del sótano, lo que cambió sus planes por completo.

—¿Qué le sucede?

La de ojos azules suspiró pasando una mano por su cabello algo fastidiada.

—Es una de las crisis de Pink. Normalmente le dan un sedante cuando es muy fuerte, otras veces le dejan hasta que se calme sola.

—Bastardos.

—Bastardos, en efecto—. Se giró. —¿Seguimos?

Peridot revisó como pudo bajo la escasa iluminación de las ventanas los distintos instrumentos en la sala de música, hasta dar con lo que parecía estaba buscando.

—Dot, ¿qué haces?

Pero por esa vez, fue Lapis quien se quedó con sus dudas. Le vio casi correr en dirección a las escaleras, un borrón de pelo rubio y pijamas oscuras, prácticamente rogando porque las descubrieran fuera de sus habitaciones y se metieran en problemas.

—Esta idiota...

Siguió sus pasos logrando alcanzarle con velocidad. Fue allí cuando sonrió dándose cuenta que había tomado un ukelele rosado, sujetandolo contra su pecho en lo que vagaba por el corredor guiándose con el sonido de los lamentos de la mujer de rizos chocolate. Una vez llegaron a su destino la de ojos verdes se puso de puntas para alcanzar la parte superior de la puerta.

—Hey, ¿Pink? — habló suave. —Es Peridot.

—Solo toca algo, joder — se quejó la peliazul.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a la habitación con las piernas cruzadas y colocó sus dedos contra las cuerdas pensando en qué tocar. Lázuli se apoyó en la pared deslizándose hasta terminar sentaba a su lado, un poco fastidiada por la situación, pues no esperaba pasar su tiempo libre de esa forma. Hubo un minuto de silencio tenso, el llanto de Pink continuaba como telón de fondo. Peridot comenzó a interpretar una melodía suave en lo que intentaba hacer que la letra encajara con el ritmo.

— _Algunos chicos toman... una hermosa chica... y la ocultan... del resto del mundo..._

La mayor levantó una ceja ante la canción de su elección, detallando en la manera en la que su mirada parecía iluminarse con la música y encontrándola sumamente adorable, siguiendo la letra.

— _Yo quiero ser quien camine en el sol..._

— _Porque las chicas..._

— _Ellas quieren divertirse..._

Se quedaron calladas un momento notando como Pink había dejado de llorar, compartiendo sonrisas cómplices. Esta vez cantaron al unísono.

— _Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse..._

Peridot no logró recordar la última vez que compartió un momento así con otra persona, ni siquiera antes de ingresar al hospital. Cerró los ojos en algún punto, dejándose llevar, sus manos moviéndose por sí mismas sobre el instrumento en lo que continuaban cantando.

— _Es todo lo realmente quieren..._

Entre más se extendía aquello varias pacientes salían curiosas de sus habitación, contemplando el alboroto que formaron a mitad del pasillo a pesar de que algunas disfrutaban de la música.

— _Cuando termina el día de trabajo_...

— _¡Las chicas solo quieren divertirse!_

— _¡Ellas solo quieren! ¡Ellas solo quieren!_

Lázuli se puso de pie para bailar a su alrededor, golpeando sus palmas al ritmo de la canción, ambas disfrutando de la armonía del momento.

— _¡Oh, las chicas solo quieren divertirse!_

•

  
Como esperaban fueron regañadas. Ninguna de las otras se interesó por el asunto, ni abogaron por ellas, pero no les importó en lo más mínimo. Lapis le lanzó un beso al aire a espaldas de sus cuidadores antes de que les regresaban a sus cuartos.

Ahora era un poco más difícil salir tarde pues las guardias eran más rigurosas. Decidieron esperar un poco a que se calmaran los ánimos, por lo que se limitaban a verse durante el día. Se había vuelto usual verlas juntas, para disgusto de Perla, Amatista y Garnet (cuando era Garnet, sus otras dos identidades estaban desinformadas del problema). Aunque Pink logró limar asperezas un poco al contar cómo se preocuparon por ella en plena crisis de pánico, calmandola a pesar de que fueran reprimidas. Peridot aún no estaba segura de qué le impulsó a hacer eso, bastaba con saber que le hizo feliz tener ese gesto con ella.

Estaban en la sala común, en el sofá con la ventana que daba al patio, sentadas de manera incómoda con una pierna en el asiento y otra en el reposabrazos, jugando veo-veo. El clíma continuaba volviéndose más helado a medida que el invierno se acrecienta en la ciudad, por lo que el brillo del sol se vuelve una fuente de calor agradable y preciada.

—Yo veo... algo en forma de luna.

La pequeña rubia giró su cabeza en varias direcciones, tratando de encajar la descripción con algún objeto en su rango de visión sin éxito.

—¿En dónde demonios...?

—Aquí.

Empujó uno de sus dedos contra la pigmentación de su mejilla, ganándose un ligero golpe en su mano para quitarla de su rostro, sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

—No tiene forma de luna.

—¿Entonces por qué les dicen lunares?

— _Diamond, Peridot._

Se levantó de mala gana hasta la ventanilla de la enfermería para "tomar" su medicamento diario, aunque era buena excusa para abandonar aquel juego donde la peliazul no seguía las reglas. Caminó los pocos metros que abarcaba la sala haciendo una mueca, aún detestaba el hospital, no importaba que se pudiera distraer, el sentimiento de profundo desagradado siempre volvía con fuerza.

No había guardado las pastillas cuando, al darse la vuelta, encontró a Lázuli detrás suyo haciéndole señas confusas que no entendía ni podía preguntarle al respecto. Esta desistió de explicarse tomando su muñeca para que le siguiera escaleras arriba. Por alguna razón parecía emocionada de mostrarle algo, asi que se dejó hacer.

Tras llegar al segundo piso se detuvieron frente a una puerta, idéntica a las demás del blanquecino corredor. Sin aviso previo la mayor hundió sus dedos en su boca. Peridot protestó confundida ante la intromisión repentina, sus ojos verdes mirando avergonzados a los ajenos, sintiendo asqueada como levantaba su lengua para extraer las pastillas. La empujó apenas esta le dejó libre.

—¿N-no... — jadeó — ... n-no era mejor p-pedirlas?

—Eres muy indiscreta, aunque pienses que nadie nota cuando las "ocultas".

Con las mejillas sonrosadas le miró molesta inútilmente, pues la peliazul le dio la espalda y tocó la puerta cuatro veces seguidas, esperando que la residente de la habitación le abriera, como si tener la saliva de alguien aún en su mano fuese cualquier cosa.

Casi de inmediato una alta mujer rubia salió a recibirlas. Era intimidante, parecía más una deportista de talla internacional que una enferma, pero el tiempo le había enseñado a no dejarse guiar del todo por las apariencias. Lapis fue quien habló primero.

—Hey, Jaspe, ¿has estado pintando?

La mujer, Jaspe, relajó su semblante tenso dando un par de pasos atrás para que ingresaran al lugar.

—Claro, claro, pasa... ¿y esta niña de donde la sacaste?

La peliazul entró dando largas zancadas acercándose a la cama, mientras ella se quedó más cercana la pared. Le impresionó que el cuarto fuese tan _rosado,_ la decoración era sumamente delicada con cortinas de encaje y sábanas similares, los muebles eran de madera blanca a juego con el tono pastel que predominaba la estancia.

—No soy una niña, tengo dieciocho — murmuró.

—Seguro, niña. Lapis Lázuli — llamó seria —¿Tienes o no?

—¿Por qué vendría si no? La pregunta es si tú tienes.

Jaspe gruñó fastidiada, moviéndose de manera brusca por el suelo alfombrado para rebuscar en su mesa de noche, al sacar un par de pastillas rosas las tendió en la cama.

Antes de que Lapis se estirara a agarrarlas le sujetó el brazo con fuerza. Peridot se removió incómoda en su lugar, temiendo que hubiese una pelea, aunque no entendiera bien qué estaban haciendo.

—Primero el Valium.

—Vamos, Jaspe — rió — Sabes que sí te-

—Dame el jodido Valium.

Extendió la mano donde guardaba el nombrado medicamento, dejándole caer en la cama. Rápidamente cada una tomó su correspondiente en el intercambio.

—Esta mierda es terrible, ¿de donde la sacaste?

—De aquí.

Nuevamente la boca de Peridot fue invadida contra su voluntad, esta vez reaccionando más rápida logró apartarse del ataque, la risa de Jaspe volviendo todo aún más incómodo. Al regresar llamaron a Lázuli, quien le mostró la manera correcta de esconder las pastillas, además de admitir que había estado robando su dosis desde que se conocieron aquella tarde.

•

Los meses siguieron tan terribles como se los esperaba, el frío empeoraba su mal humor y no había avanzado nada con la terapia. Blue le había visitado un par de veces, ahogandole con su preocupación excesiva y haciendo que se preguntase cómo una mujer tan sensible había terminado con el monstruo colérico de su madre.

Aparentemente a Lapis tampoco le iba bien, pues los últimos días lucía una versión sin brillo de ella misma. No reía, no se metía con nadie, no hablaba, pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación y ya no compartían como antes.

A diferencia del episodio de Pink, la de ojos verdes no sabía animar a la gente, de hecho, sus habilidades sociales eran pésimas. Peridot podría haber sido una genio académica pero su ansiedad solía dejarla paralizada. Era excelente dando exposiciones sobre temas diversos con un conocimiento casi enciclopédico, para que, al bajar de la tarima, se encontrara atemorizada sin saber la razón de ello. En parte, eso fue lo que la había metido allí.

Se sobresaltó por el sonido de risas, saliendo de su ensimismamiento y recordando que Amatista había ido a su cuarto a pasar tiempo con Perla. Aún le parecía demasiado falso que fuesen a dejarla ir tan pronto. Levantó la cabeza de la almohada para poder verlas con claridad, estaban jugando a las cartas mientras conversaban, la más baja le daba la espalda a la puerta y la contraria se apoyaba de la cabecera de su cama. Al notar que eran observadas se detuvieron un momento.

—Hey, Peridot, ¿por qué no te unes? — la llamó su compañera de habitación.

—Sí, Peri. Ayúdame a patearle el trasero a esta anciana.

—Preferiria que no, gracias.

—¿Te sientes mal?— la de ojos violetas se apresuró a levantarse de su lugar para sentarse a su lado, colocando su mano en su hombro. —¿Necesitas algo?

—Creo que tengo dolor de cabeza, ya se me pasará.

—¿Quieres un té? — preguntó la pelinaranja.

Se limitó a negar, que le dieran tanta atención solo le causaba náuseas. Se excusó con ir afuera a ver algo de televisión y distraerse con eso. Realmente solo desearía ir a casa, incluso cuando detestaba su casa, sentía que se estaba consumiendo en el hospital.

Caminó por el pasillo extrañandose ante lo silencioso que estaba el edificio pues aún no era el toque de queda. Una enfermera alta de piel morena anotaba algo en una libreta yendo en el sentido contrario hasta que se detuvo a su lado. 'Bismuth' rezaba la etiqueta en su uniforme.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

 _Sacame de aquí,_ pensó.

—Solo voy a ver televisión.

Apresuró el paso dejándole atrás, rezando que nadie más le fastidiase al menos por ese día. Una vez arribó a la sala común se sorprendió al encontrarse con cierta mujer azul sentada en la alfombra frente a su objetivo. Con cuidado de sentó a su lado, saludandole sin obtener contestación alguna.

Sus ojos oceánicos lucían marchitados, con los párpados caídos y ojeras marcadas. Parecía como si hubiese pasado tres días sin dormir en lo absoluto.

—Lázuli... ¿qué te sucedió?

—Lo que nos sucede a todas aquí, querida—. Su voz era apenas un susurro triste. Dejó descansar su cabeza sobre el hombro contrario, aunque, al ser más alta, quedaron en una posición risible. —Estar loca apesta.

Guardaron silencio por largo tiempo. Frente a ellas la televisión reproducía el clásico de Disney, Blancanieves, específicamente la escena donde la princesa le cantaba al poso de los deseos. De alguna manera le pareció igual de desdichada que su compañera e incluso que ella misma.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? — preguntó la de ojos verdes, apoyándose en la mayor, incómoda de abrazarle debido a su extraña relación.

Y es que realmente no sabía qué pensar de Lapis. Era tan espontánea, tan rara, a veces le molestaba al punto de apretar los dientes y otras veces atesoraba su compañía como lo único bueno de su estadía en el hospital. Verle como una amiga, aunque la definición fuese cuestionable, había sido una reacción automática de su parte.

La peliazul no le respondió verbalmente, en su lugar se incorporó mirándole seria. Sus labios se sentían helados al rozar su mejilla, murmurando sutil que no se moviera.

Su mano sujetó su cintura, aparentando que estaba dándole un simple abrazo, dejando caer en su suéter un papel arrugado y doblado varias veces. Lo tomó entre las suyas desdoblandolo con delicadeza. Tras leerlo compartieron una mirada significativa, la rubia asintiendo decidida.

 _"_ _Vamonos_ _de aquí."_


	3. Chapter 3

_La oficina estaba bien decorada con mueblería fina, pinturas enmarcadas en las paredes tapizadas, un escritorio con el nombre del doctor y un sofá junto al ventanal de cortinas lilas, donde ella se encontraba sentada aburrida de revivir la tan detestada escena._

_—¿Por qué todos insisten en la misma basura?_

_—Es un problema serio, señorita Diamond._

_—Estoy bien._

_—Estuvo al borde de morir hace una semana._

_Se encogió de hombros sin darle una respuesta concisa al hombre de cabello oscuro y lentes redondos, que arreglaba los lápices sobre la mesa de manera metódica continuando su evaluación en tono suave._

_—Los cuadros depresivos no son inusuales, ¿podría explicarme cuáles fueron sus pensamientos ese día?_

_—Solo tenía un dolor de cabeza..._

_—Mezclar deliberadamente analgésicos con bebidas alcohólicas puede contarse como tendencias-_

_—¡No tenía dobles intenciones, joder! ¡Solo... — vaciló un momento. —Solo me sentía mal. No pensé que tendría tanto efecto._

_El hombre llenaba la libreta en su escritorio sin darle más contestación que un leve asentimiento._

_—No estoy loca — habló de nuevo._

_—Claro que no, señorita Diamond. Usted está usando la evasión para aliviar lo que le atormenta, un mecanismo de defensa propio de una persona con su historial._

_—¿Ah, sí? Entonces dígame de qué cree que me intento alejar._

_—De la confrontación, de las personas. De usted misma._

_Soltó una risa fingida y amarga antes de irse de la consulta._ _No mucho después terminaría internada en_ _Crystal_ _Asylum._

•

Primavera llegó y trajo consigo dos acontecimientos. El primero fue la salida de Perla del hospital.

La pelinaranja fue despedida por el pequeño grupo con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Se había mostrado bastante emocional, lo cual era un tanto inusual en una persona tan estricta como ella, pero con el tiempo Peridot comprendió que probablemente Perla era de las personas más reaccionarias y sensibles, un poco histérica en ocasiones pero con buen corazón, que mantenía cerca sus sentimientos y apreciaba los mínimos gestos afectivos hacia ella.

Su compañera de cuarto hablaba con ensoñación sobre su vida fuera de la institución mental, explicando como su hermana mayor había conseguido una bonita casa para que pudiese comenzar de nuevo sin irse muy lejos de la cuidad. Nunca le había escuchado mencionar antes a su familia, supuso que quizá solo no le estuvo prestando suficiente atención, de cualquier forma la rubia era algo distraída.

Estaba en una de sus odiosas terapias grupales esa mañana, donde practicaba ejercicios con una porción de las demás internas. La instructora les pedía realizar estiramientos imaginando que eran árboles, lo cual era bastante ridículo en sí mismo. Volteó a ver a Lapis quien, con su sonrisa torcida, levantaba las piernas haciendo que sus rodillas llegaran a su cadera como si estuviese trotando despacio. Peridot reía por lo bajo, posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, negándose a participar en aquella tontería.

—Sientan la fuerza en sus brazos, sus brazos son ramas, extiendanlos tanto como puedan chicas... ¡Muy bien, Blanca! Continúen... extiendanse tratando de alcanzar el cielo...

La peliazul hizo un gesto extrañado mirando más allá de Peridot, lo que hizo a la rubia voltearse en la misma dirección y en un latido seguirle los pasos.

Ambas se aproximaron a la ventana de la sala ubicada en el segundo piso del edificio, donde Amatista veía hacia afuera con una expresión facial difícil de leer. Cruzaron miradas un momento antes de regresar su atención al exterior. En la calle se encontraba un auto estacionado, el aparente conductor subía equipaje al maletero mientras la doctora Hazel, quien se encargaba también del caso de Peridot, hablaba con una Perla vestida de rosa pastel que le abrazó antes de subirse al coche.

—No es justo... ¡No es justo! — lloró una de sus compañeras, de figura delgada como bailarina de ballet, sentándose en el suelo y pasando sus manos en puños tras su pelo grisáceo arreglado en dos rodetes. —¡33 es el peso perfecto! ¡Yo debería estar en su lugar!

—Vamos, Blanca, ¿qué arbol puedes ser allí abajo?— inquirió la instructora con voz calma.

—Soy un maldito arbusto.

Lapis no se molestó en apartarse de la ventana ante el escándalo iniciado, viendo como el automóvil arrancaba con la ex-paciente por la carretera perdiéndose unos cuantos metros después al cruzar una curva. Murmuró frente al vidrio: — _Buena suerte, perra loca._ Peridot se quedó parada en su lugar, pensativa y un poco inquieta sin saber realmente por qué.

El segundo suceso era la escapada que llevó a cabo con Lapis Lázuli una semana después.

Al ser imposible trasladarse fuera de la institución con todo su equipaje Peridot juntó lo más esencial en su mochila verde, aprovechando de que aún estaba sola en la habitación pues no le habían asignado una nueva compañera luego de irse Perla. Repasó el plan en su mente durante aquellas noches solitarias antecesoras a su libertad.

El primer paso era llegar al sótano, algo relativamente sencillo pues la vigilancia había vuelto a ser escasa durante las noches. Una vez que estuviesen en los pasillos bajo tierra debían caminar a una estrecha salida al noreste y arreglarselas para llegar a la ciudad. Hacer auto-stopping era una opción contraproducente, ya que existía la posibilidad de que descubrieran de donde venían y las delataran, pero estaban dispuestas a tomar el riesgo.

Caminar silenciosamente con su zapatos puestos era difícil, por lo cual los llevaba en las manos mientras seguía a la peliazul hacia aquel laberíntico lugar. Las ventanas abiertas les guiaban por la oscuridad del desolado corredor. Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho, indicativo claro de cuanta angustia cargaba consigo durante el escape, sin embargo su semblante permanecía serio.

No recordaría con agrado sus días en la institución mental una vez que saliera de ella, se decía a sí misma dando pasos cuidadosos por el suelo de mármol. Y ciertamente no volvería a contactar con ninguna de las personas responsables por su injusto encierro.

Se calzó brevemente antes de descender las escaleras ya conocidas por las dos. Las tuberías sonaban lejanas a sus oídos, dándole la extraña idea de que se encontraban en un submarino, o quizás una nave espacial, alejadas del resto del mundo. Cuando llegaron a su destino hizo una mueca incómoda.

—¿Cómo demonios saldremos por ahí, Lázuli?

Una abertura de 60cm de ancho según su estimación se encontraba frente a ellas como su supuesta única salida. Era alta e increíblemente angosta, con puertas de madera descolorida y medio oculta entre las cajas amontonadas del depósito que Lapis había echado a un lado.

—Es esto o pasar otra temporada aquí. Tú eliges, Dot—. Estaba de más decir que no había una verdadera opción a la cual apostar. —Saca primero tus cosas.

Una media hora después se encontraban bajo un inmenso cielo estrellado, con frío nocturno que se colaba por su ropa no tan abrigadora como hubiese querido, caminando errantes al borde de la carretera pobremente iluminada por los autos que la transitaban y algo de luz de luna. Al verle estremecerse la peliazul pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros generando más cálidez, hablaban de cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera con tal de distraerse de la precaria situación. Peridot estaba sorprendida consigo misma por mantenerse en control ante el estrés de la incertidumbre.

La penumbra de cierta manera les protegía, evitando que les reconocieran, envolviendo ambas jóvenes en su manto. Exceptuando los ocasionales roces al compartir espacio personal, nunca había tenido aquel tipo de contacto con Lapis y descubrió que le gustaba más de lo que esperaba. Era lindo tener a alguien que te acompañara en momentos como aquellos donde la desesperanza mordía tus tobillos queriendo hacerte caer. Sus brazos delgados le causaban alivio.

Pareció una eternidad hasta que lograron detener una camioneta con varias personas jóvenes repartidas entre la cabina y el área de carga. El conductor les ofreció llevarlas a la ciudad pues, aunque no todos parecían conocerse, todos se dirigían allí al concierto de alguna banda no muy famosa. Subieron veloces a la parte de atrás intercambiando breves saludos con los demás pasajeros.

La brisa se incrementaba al estar viajando a más de cincuenta kilómetros por hora de aquella manera por la autopista. Eran seis personas en total sin contarlas a ellas dos, jóvenes de entre dieciséis a veintitantos años, acomodados en la extensión de la plataforma lo mejor posible. Naturalmente, Lapis fue la primera en hablar, ideando una rápida mentira.

—Hey, de verdad que nos salvaron la vida, chicos. Nuestros planes de acampar se vinieron abajo y perdimos una maleta. Probablemente seguiríamos deambulando por ahí todavía sin ustedes.

—No hay problema — habló un chico blaquísimo de pelo claro. —Qué mal que se dañaran sus planes, hermana.

—¡Deberían acompañarnos! — intervino la única chica del grupo, una morena con excesivo maquillaje. —Ya que no tienen nada más que hacer.

La peliazul volteó a verla, sonriente, acercando su rostro en aire cómplice, preguntándole si debían aceptar el ofrecimiento. La de ojos verdes fingió meditarlo durante unos segundos, antes de dar el sí y recibir una ovación general. Rápidamente comenzaron a presentarse y a entablar conversación entre todos sobre banalidades como música, películas, bebidas, etc. Era difícil creer que hasta hace no mucho eran pacientes de un psiquiátrico.

•

El club ni siquiera pedía identificaciones, lo cual ya hablaba de su naturaleza miserable, pero ellas no eran nadie para juzgar. Entraron acompañadas del aglomerado de jóvenes en una nube de humo impregnado con nicotina y otras sustancias. Arriba de la deplorable tarima se encontraban los músicos, quienes parecían igual (sino es que más) de intoxicados que el público. A pesar de todo el panorama turbio la música era bastante decente.

Lapis, haciendo uso de sus habilidades de carterista, había conseguido dinero para comprar una botella de vino barato en la licorería del frente. Se sentaron en una mesa pegada a la pared del fondo mientras se ponían a conversar disfrutando de su recien adquirida libertad. La intensa descarga de adrenalina ahora asemejaba el suave vaivén de una costa calma.

—No seas aburrida, Dot.

—Te digo que no quiero, Lázuli, joder.

—Aburrida~a.

La mayor se empinó la botella unos sólidos diez segundos, dándole náuseas a Peridot ver el burbujeo del licor al bajar su nivel de contenido. Al finalizar su extenso trago soltó un suspiro felíz con las mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios brillantes siendo barridos por su lengua que degustaba aquella bebida. Notando que su compañera había observado con suma atención la escena decidió fastidiarle con ello.

—¿Qué tanto me ves?

La rubia volteó su rostro apenado en dirección a la tarima del frente.

—Sabes, no te entiendo para nada.

—¿Qué te cuesta entender?

—No eres del todo una mojigata, pero hay algo en ti que no logra cuadrar, como si fueses un mapa al revés.

—...

—No te enfades, Peri~i.

La peliazul empezó a frotar su mejilla contra la de Peridot, imitando a un cachorro buscando la atención y el cariño de su dueño. Por su parte la menor no ponía sentirse más incómoda con el gesto. Tratando de separarse rodeó sus hombros en sus manos para empujarle, quedando frente a frente pero con demasiada cercanía.

El silencio entre ellas no podía suavizarlo todo el ruido dentro del local. Su estómago se estaba contrayendo producto del nerviosismo de ver aquellas nebulosas marinas tan directamente, y aún así había algo que no le dejaba romper el prolongado contacto visual. Sintió la mano derecha de Lázuli tomar su cintura con confianza, como un marinero sujetando el timón, tirando un poco de la tela.

—Dot — susurró lo suficientemente bajo para escucharle todavía y que resultase contundente, la pequeña exhalación acompañando sus palabras chocó contra su boca entre abierta. Fue incapaz de responderle, ni física ni verbalmente, por lo que solo recibió una corta risa parecida a un jadeo. —Creo que lo he descifrado.

Del mismo modo que comenzó así terminó el inusual momento, en un parpadeo descuidado. Lapis le dejó ir sin más objeciones, regresando a su atesorada botella como si no hubiese ocurrido nada particular. Peridot le imitó tratando de concentrarse en la banda y no en el rápido golpeteo de su corazón contra su pecho. ¿Qué insinuación había sido esa?

La progresión de la noche fue un suplicio. De no ser por su terrible patrón de sueño muy difícilmente hubiese soportado estar de pie hasta el amanecer. Claro, a Lapis le habían ayudado las bebidas y los cigarrillos alterados que consumió a lo largo de la noche... pero ella era diferente. No podía fingir a la perfección que todo aquello le encantaba. Y no lo había hecho, su expresión amarga le delataba. Mantenerse despierta durante la extensión de la madrugada llevó a sus pensamientos a rondar por caminos mentales poco agradables, los cuales disuadía como mejor podía entre adormilados parpadeos confusos.

A eso de las cuatro, casi cinco, fueron despachadas del lugar. Aún había cierto rastro de la noche en las calles de neblina azulada que caminaban con los pies arrastrándose y un silencio que exclamaba su estado fatigado al máximo. Peridot se limitó a seguir a su compañera los primeros minutos, demasiado concentrada en poner un pie frente al otro sin caerse en el proceso como para hacer el esfuerzo de formar frases coherentes antes de hablar. Habían llegado a una calle alejada del centro, con pocos locales y más llegando a los suburbios.

  
—¿A dónde vamos, Lázuli? — preguntó jadeante una vez se detuvieron frente a un kiosco pequeño que apenas era abierto por un señor de edad avanzada. La mayor compró con el poco dinero que tenía encima una botella de agua, una lata de refresco de naranja y una caja de chicles sabor frutilla. Ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana. —Lázuli...

—Toma esto — prácticamente le ahogó con el agua, luego le hizo masticar uno de los chicles. Como era ya habitual la de ojos verdes solo se dejó hacer. El agua le rehidrataba mientras que el sabor dulce le hacía sentir más compuesta, más templada.

—Laz-

—Ya, ya. Sé que estás como bebé después de comer pero falta poco — Lapis trató de consolarla con sus palabras. Retiró los mechones rubios de su rostro, e incluso le sonrió casi con ternura. —A unas cuadras vive alguien que nos dará donde dormir, al menos por los momentos.

Apoyó su rostro sobre el hombro de la peliazul, dejando que esta continuara pasando sus dedos por su cabello, si bien le hizo molestar antes no podía permanecer enojada con su compañera. Ella era la única persona con la cual Peridot podía contar. Suspiró profundo ante la maraña de sentimientos que se amontonaban al fondo de su consciencia, en conjunto con una pila más grande. Decidió dejarles tal y donde estaban.

Continuaron su camino tras descansar unos minutos más.

• 

_Su cuerpo temblaba con agresividad ante el llanto que le tenía presa desde hace unas horas. Sentía su cabeza pulsando dolor nítido, como si el mundo a su alrededor estuviese explotando y el ruido ensordecedor le quemase cada terminal nerviosa._

_Respirando dificultosamente se había arrastrado por el pasillo hasta la oficina de su madre. Ella solía dejar la llave en los gabinetes de la cocina, pero no fue necesario buscarla ya que ésta se encontraba sin seguro esa noche. Empujó la puerta de madera tallada dejando que pasara la luz a sus espaldas, aún de rodillas avanzó por la estancia, rebuscó entre la ligera oscuridad de la habitación tirando libros y otros objetos que llegasen a sus manos sin ser aquello que tan desesperadamente buscaba._

_—No, no, no, ¡no! — chillaba de rabia._

_Se movió con esfuerzo por varios estantes, creando un desastre por cada zona que registraba y pasaba sin éxito. El suelo alfombrado se iba cubriendo de papeles rotos, pedazos de materiales indistinguibles y vidrios, acompañados de las lágrimas de la chica. Solo cuando distinguió la forma característica de una botella en los estantes superiores se supo un poco más calmada, si bien seguía agitada y alterada._

_—Tú, tonta..._

_Usando la silla del escritorio y algunos diccionarios gruesos como escalera logró alcanzar la repisa más alta, donde yacían intactas varias botellas de licor cuya denominación desconocía sin embargo no le importaba realmente. Pudo bajar tres de estas antes de resbalarse y golpearse con el piso en un sonido sordo. Rió con la corriente de dolor extendiéndose por su hombro hasta su espalda y su cabello desordenado cubriendo su cara._

_—¿Dónde- ¿Dónde está? — volvió a murmurar para sí misma cuando se pudo enderezar, ya sentada junto a su hallazgo. —Mierda, ¿era aquí?_

_Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y tanteó los de sus pantalones hasta retirar su objetivo, una pequeña caja rectangular con dos blísteres de medicamento para los nervios. Se apartó el cabello del rostro en un manotazo descuidado. Enterró las uñas en estos para sacar los comprimidos, colocarlos sobre su lengua y pasarlos con la botella más cercana._

_El sabor amargo le mantenía distraída del cada vez más esporádico estremecer de su cuerpo, solo se concentraba en pasar cada píldora y, una vez éstas se acabaron, seguir tomando en abundancia. Incluso comenzó a reír en un súbito brote de alegría, ya con la mente completamente desorientada. Era como si un vapor caliente le inundara el cuerpo de manera agradable, llevándose todos los malos pensamientos y las angustias que le aquejaban desde un principio._

_Se fue quedando dormida, o eso le pareció, olvidando por completo qué le impulsó allí en primer lugar._

_Recordaría una vez despertara en el hospital._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el capítulo anterior, este y el siguiente se justifica la clasificación "Mature"; razón para instarle al lector a revisar los tags nuevamente.
> 
> Gracias por leer. ♡

Una casa de dos pisos con rosales en el jardín delantero y una fachada decorada en tonos pasteles se presentaba frente a las dos mujeres. La más joven vislumbró un gato de pelaje claro pasearse por la vegetación hasta perderse de su rango visual. La mayor le llamó la atención con un gruñido antes de tocar a la puerta en varios golpeteos fuertes.

Escucharon a quién residía allí caminar apresuradamente en dirección a la entrada, el tintineo de las llaves al chocar entre ellas y luego el balanceo de la puerta.

—¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tempra... no...

El rostro de Perla había pasado de la sorpresa a la alegría, a la desilusión, a el disgusto y por último a la confusión. La rubia también se encontraba asombrada por verle de manera tan imprevista, aunque de su compañera azul podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

—¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes dos aquí?

—Un gusto verte, Perla, buenos días — habló Lapis con notable sarcasmo. No esperó a que se le ofreciera el permiso cuando ya había ingresado al lugar.

—Perdona por molestarte tan temprano — trató de suavizar la situación Peridot. —No sabía que-

—Contigo no tengo mucho problema, aunque sigo preguntándome cómo llegaron hasta acá — la de cabello durazno señaló la sala para que se fuese a sentar. Una vez adentro de la frescura del hogar Perla volvió a cerrar la puerta con seguro.

La sala era pequeña, delicada, con excesiva decoración de flores, figuras de porcelana, mueblería a juego y telas brillantes, todo mayormente rosado y blanco. Peridot se ubicó en una silla individual junto a una mesa con diminutas estatuas de gatitos, dejando su mochila caer en su regazo, un poco alejada de ella se encontraba la de ojos azules cómodamente acostada a lo largo del sofá principal.

La anfitriona les observó con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y aparentemente debatiendo en su mente qué hacer o decir. La bata de dormir junto a su semblante alterado le daban cierta apariencia maternal.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planean estar aquí? Lapis.

—Un par de días, no lo sé, apenas acabamos de llegar — hizo un puchero en lo que se daba la vuelta, tirando al suelo un par de cojines bordados. Perla se apresuró en arreglar estos además de reprenderla. —¿Por qué no eres más amable y nos muestras el cuarto de visitas?

—Porque se fugaron de la jodida clínica, Lapis. Porque tenerlas aquí es riesgoso para mi.

La discusión duró apenas unos pocos minutos más cuando, al estar ya cansada de lidiar con la otra mujer y su carácter difícil, Perla se vio obligada a darles hospedaje temporal. La siguieron por el pasillo detrás de la cocina-comedor, llegando casi a la puerta del patio trasero había una habitación limpia, de poca iluminación, con un par de cajas sin desempacar junto al armario, y una cama de plaza y media.

—No hagan ruido, no salgan al jardín ni se asomen por la ventana — advirtió con severidad. —A la izquierda hay un baño, por favor no me hagan arrepentirme de esto.

—Ya, ya, ya.

—Gracias, Perla.

Les dio una última mirada antes de irse, dejándoles a ambas la oportunidad de acomodarse. Peridot se sentó a un lado de la cama para comenzar a poner sus cosas en orden, más el característico murmullo de la tela le distrajo de su cometido. Volteandose un poco alcanzó a notar por su visión periférica que era producto de Lapis desvistiendose, lo que le hizo regresar a su posición anterior de manera veloz, su cuerpo rígido e incomodo.

Otra vez sentía esa atmósfera rara de anoche. Algo en su interior le decía que era intencional, que la peliazul le estaba provocando, pero ¿con qué finalidad? moriría antes de hacerle la pregunta. Dejó su chaqueta ligera sobre su mochila, se acostó y se cubrió con la sábana de la cama. El cansancio se acrecentaba en ella, toda la energía que había invertido estaba cobrando su factura de una buena vez, parpadeó despacio hasta cerrar sus ojos por completo.

Por supuesto, ahora no le dejaría dormir. Ignoró el hundimiento del colchón a su lado, también el movimiento de la sábana y la cálidez en su espalda, pero cuando el par de manos se coló bajo su camiseta a mitad de un abrazo demasiado cercano habló entre nerviosa y molesta.

—Mierda, Lázuli, ¿qué demonios...?

—¿Por qué eres tan densa?

Le volteó con relativa facilidad hasta estar de nuevo frente a frente, sus ojos oceánicos lucían diferentes esta vez; estaba mortalmente seria, sin ese deje bromista en su comportamiento, le demandaba una respuesta consistente y no parecía dispuesta a dejarle zafarse fácilmente.

—¿Por qué eres así? — repitió. Peridot no pudo evitar suspirar al sentirla acariciar sus caderas y un poco más abajo, confundida por la situación pateó para soltarse. —¿No vas a decir nada? No eres tímida, puedes hablar cuando te lo propones, ¿por qué nunca me dices nada a mí?

—Yo... —. Sus propias manos temblaban, el estrés de no saber cómo lidiar con aquello le empujaba al precipicio que ya conocía. —No sé, no lo sé... no es importante. Yo-

—Mírame, Peridot.

Aunque un mechón de pelo rubio le cubría el rostro, podía verla perfectamente. Y algo en su belleza extraña le hacía latir rápido el corazón, de manera distinta al pánico. Su cabello azul acomodado detrás de las orejas, sus ojos de ensueño, sus labios rosas, la parte superior de su figura de modelo apenas cubierta por un top blanco. Era obvio que le parecía atractiva ¿a quién no? Era normal que reaccionara así tratándose de ella.

Regresó a los ojos, azules como el mar, brillantes como estrellas, esperando encontrar allí las respuestas que necesitaba. Sin aviso previo estos fueron acercándose aún más, y a la mitad de camino se adelantó a besarle.

Era tan simple pero tan complejo a la vez. Peridot tenía una vida social inexistente, desconocía las conexiones emocionales intensas, las pasiones y los dolores del amor, la añoranza por otra persona. No creía que esto fuese su caso, pero admitía que se sentía maravillosamente increíble estar así con Lapis. Sus labios eran cálidos, suaves y le guiaban despacio en tan íntimo contacto.

Al separarse se sonreían, una con cierta dulzura y la otra con picardía.

—¿Viste que no era difícil, Dot? — ronroneó a su oído, sus manos subiendo a su rostro para arreglar su pelo y poder besar su mejilla. —Ya puedes dormirte.

Y durmió largamente, con su compañera detrás de ella, rodeándole con lo que quiso pensar era cariño genuino, poniendo una pierna sobre las suyas, haciendo que se sintiera de alguna manera protegida del mundo.

•

El frescor de la tarde le recibió al despertar. Ciertamente necesitaba un buen descanso como aquel, que se encargara de suavizar la tensión de sus músculos y su consciencia. Se sentó, se estiró cuanto pudo, bostezó sobre su mano y miró a sus alrededores. Lapis no yacía del otro lado de la cama, por lo que supuso que tal vez estaría comiendo algo o molestando a Perla. Se levantó dispuesta a ir al baño que, si bien recordaba, debía estar cerca.

Una vez se cercioró de lucir lo más presentable posible salió a la sala. Las luces estaban todas apagadas pero la luz natural proporcionaba suficiente claridad para distinguir sus pasos, caminó con cuidado en dirección de los sonidos cada vez más nítidos acompañados del olor característico de comida rápida.

—¿Perla? ¿Lázuli?

—Por aquí—. Una mano de apariencia grasienta se asomó por encima del sofá, junto a una voz ahogada.

Acercándose pudo ver a la peliazul con algunas bolsas de papel comiendo una hamburguesa. Sin dejar de lado su comida extendió una de las bolsas en su dirección, al tomarla Peridot supo que contenía otra hamburguesa y una ración de papas fritas aún tibias. A pesar de los pasados acontecimientos el ambiente era ligero y cómodo entre ellas.

—¿Por qué comes esto? — preguntó, tomando asiento a su lado con cuidado.

—Perla no cocina, no tiene nada en la almacena ni en el refri.

—Entendible — rió.

La rubia comenzó a desayunar-almorzar su parte con un hambre que no sabía que tenía, cada mordisco era más feroz que el anterior y solo quedó satisfecha tras ingerir las últimas migajas. Un vaso de refresco, un poco aguado por sus hielos derretidos, le ayudó a pasar todo. La risa de Lapis quebró su repentina calma y le hizo sonrojar sintiéndose un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

—Diablos, quién diría que esa boquita puede con tanto.

—Por favor, no empieces con tus idioteces.

—¡Era un cumplido!

Como si quisiera reafirmar sus palabras, la peliazul volvió a juntar sus labios en un beso incómodo pero que no pudo rechazar; la lengua de la mayor acarició sus labios en pasadas húmedas hasta que logró entrar en su boca, haciendo buen uso de su experiencia, y Peridot solo gimió bajito dejando que ella tuviera el control de la situación.

Era adictivo, si lo pensaba detenidamente. Un placer que hipnotizaba, le tomaba y le poseía. Podía fácilmente olvidarse del mundo estando así con Lázuli...

—¿No tienen otro lugar para hacer eso?

La voz de Perla pareció golpearle de manera física. Ambas se separaron, una más rápido que la otra, y se voltearon a mirarla con sentimientos aproblemados. La rubia creía que el súbito brote de fiebre le haría desmayarse en cualquier momento al tocar su rostro acalorado.

—Aunque bueno, no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir.

—Ese no es tu maldito problema — gruñó la peliazul, acercando más a Peridot con un brazo rodeando su cintura.

La chica de ojos verdes repasó en la dueña de la casa; se notaba que acababa de llegar, con su cartera todavía colgada al hombro, sus ropas rosa y azul pastel como era usual en ella, y aún así había algo en Perla que le resultaba fuera de lugar. Una cierta inquietud silenciosa.

Le vio sentarse con lentitud en el sofá individual, soltando un suspiro profundo mientras se frotaba los hombros para aliviar la tensión muscular que estos seguramente tenían.

—¿Estás bien, Perla? — se encontró a sí misma preguntando.

Los ojos de la pelinaranja, un claro cielo azul libre de nubes, le devolvieron la mirada junto a una sonrisa torcida.

—No te preocupes, Peridot. Estoy bien.

—Excelente diría yo — la peliazul casi escupió sus palabras. —¿Vienes de _verla_ , no?

—Lázuli, mi vida privada no es tu _maldito problema_ —. Y antes de recibir una respuesta continuó hablando. —Deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos y, ya que estás en eso, buscar otro sitio.

—Chicas...

—Claro, seguro en cualquier momento te vendrán a visitar. Tu amada Rose vendrá luego de abandonarte como siempre para darte _cariño_ todo el día y noche. Porque siempre ha sido así con ustedes, porque te encanta que te _use._

—¡Como si lo que le hiciste a Ónix no fue peor!

Un silencio cruel pareció contener todo el veneno que ambas querían soltar, que estaban por soltar. Peridot permaneció callada pero sumamente confundida de a qué estaban refiriéndose con visitas y esta persona, Ónix, cuya mención hizo que Lapis se enderezara colérica. La pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento para darles la espalda.

—No me compares. No te atrevas a compararme.

—A diferencia tuya, Rose es una buena persona. Ha aprendido de sus errores...

—Yo difícilmente llamaría "error" a abusar de una niña.

—No uses esa palabra.

—Pero eso fue lo hizo... y aún lo hace, Perla. Aún _te lo hace._

—Cállate.

—¡Y la dejas!

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!

—¡¿De qué están hablando?! — interrumpió la rubia. Su estómago comenzaba a dolerle al asumir que lo que Lapis sugería era verdadero, que Perla sí pasó por ese tipo de atrocidades. —¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Exactamente lo que dije, Dot. 

—Hay muchísimas cosas que Lapis no te ha dicho. Eres tan joven... no debes tener idea de...

Perla caminó por la sala hasta acercarse a la ventada que daba al jardín delantero, sus dedos pálidos acariciando las cortinas de flores con una aparente melancolía que reemplazó su rabia. 

—Rose me quiere. Me ha lastimado en el pasado, pero me quiere y le he perdonado. Lapis ni siquiera se ha podido perdonar a ella misma...

—No, no, no. No me compares, porque tú y yo sabemos de quién fue la culpa en ambos escenarios aunque te hagas la tonta.

—Lázuli...

Ojos oceánicos se voltearon a verle con un cúmulo de emociones distintas que no pudo categorizar. Luego, se apartó como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Se sentía tan perdida, los momentos vividos juntas eran arrebatados de su dulzura con lo amargo del momento presente.

—Como no tengo nada que ocultar, aclararé que llegué a la clínica tras haber sido acusada injustamente de que, _solo_ por mis problemas psicológicos, maté a alguien—. El escalofrío que la rubia sintió no era comparable con ningún otro en su vida. —Esta persona, al igual que Rose, se creía con el derecho de abusar de otro ser humano. Solo me defendí, algo que Perla nunca ha podido hacer.

—¡Quemaste la casa con Ónix dentro, Lapis! ¡Eres una asesina!

—¡Y tú eres una víctima que ama a los victimarios! ¿No es así? ¿Puedes decirme que no es así? Eres sus amigas, sus hermanas, sus amantes, sus putas... al terminar te bañas, te pones tus vestidos bonitos y arreglas tu casita de muñecas, creyendo que ordenando todo puedes ordenar también tu vida, pero sigues estando tan sucia como ellos. Sigues siendo una persona hueca, que no puede comer nada porque ni eso te hace feliz ni te llena; solo eres feliz cuando te pisotean, te abusan y te dejan con la promesa de usarte después... como un juguete... una triste muñeca en una cajita musical. 

El sonido de un gato de cerámica estrellándose contra el suelo, empujado por un manotazo de Perla, fue la contestación inmediata al terrible monólogo. Peridot rompió en llanto a mitad de éste, sin poder creer que la persona que pensaba amar era capaz de decir semejantes cosas; o peor, que estas fuesen la realidad de su antigua compañera de cuarto.

La pelinaranja dio pasos lentos en dirección a las escaleras, su cuerpo rígido como si hubiese recibido daño físico - lo cual la hizo recordar a su inquietud de antes porque ella no lucía bien, haciendo que con el nuevo contexto fuese evidente por qué Lapis inmediatamente le desagradó, y quiso levantarse a abrazarla pero las lágrimas empezaron otra vez.

—Váyanse... — susurró suavemente la mayor.

—Perla, lo l-lamento m-mucho, yo-

—Váyanse mañana temprano y no regresen. Cuídate, Peridot.

Subió poco a poco cada escalón, dejando atrás a las dos muchachas sentadas en el sofá. El ambiente era tan pesado, tan incómodo, la rubia quiso caminar lejos pero no tenía fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie o un rumbo al qué seguir.

—Dot...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la trataste t-tan mal?

—Porque quizás así despierte de una vez... Dot, por favor, no llores más.

A pesar del miedo que le generaba pensar que Lapis sí había cometido lo que se le acusó, buscó en sus brazos el consuelo de su calidez, en sus manos las caricias delicadas a su cabello, en su hombro el lugar idóneo para sollozar hasta calmarse.

Y al dormir se aferró a su figura nuevamente, como si fuese un náufrago y ella su tabla de salvación. Incluso si ella también estaba perdida.

•

_Se sobresaltó aterrada por la súbita aparición de un ave negra en el cuarto de baño, la cual descartó como otro "glitch" al verla evaporase un segundo después. Quería creer que solo se trataba del estrés por la universidad... pero no solo se trataba de eso. La salud mental de Peridot estaba deteriorándose cada vez más rápido, haciendo que cada vez fuese más difícil disimularlo._

_Había pasado casi toda la vida pensando demasiado cada cosa, cada momento, cada inicio fallido en el área social que tapaba con sus éxitos académicos para no entristecer. Y aún así lo hacía, porque, ¿hasta cuando? ¿hasta cuando seguiría atrapada dentro de sí misma con el deseo de huir? ¿hasta cuando iba a seguir sintiendo tanto miedo y tanta tristeza?_

_Su último intento por aliviar el "estrés" era beber a solas. Sabía de antemano que ir a una fiesta sería un fracaso total, así que tomó una botella medio vacía de las que guardaba su madre - ella no lo notaría - y eligió una noche que sabía se irían a dormir temprano, cuando podría beber tranquila en su habitación sin ser descubierta o interrumpida._

_Fue desagradable hasta que ya no lo fue. Encontró cierto alivio en sus risas ebrias que tapó con la almohada y consideró que, la próxima vez que se sintiera al borde, solo iba a guardarselo y beberselo. De cualquier modo, a nadie le interesaba oírle disculpándose por sus episodios de ansiedad y esas otras cosas que no tenían un nombre fijo por su negación a llamarles por lo que eran._

_Lamentablemente, los pensamientos autodestructivos se abrieron paso entre cada episodio hasta afirmar que ya no tenía valor; el más reciente fue también el más intenso y el más brutal, aunque nunca lo llegó a reconocer frente a nadie._

_Despertar en el hospital se sintió como una humillación, como un recordatorio de lo débil que siempre había sido. Solo quería acabar con el dolor de una vez por todas - no aumentarlo, como sentía que estaba haciendo desde el reaccionar de su familia hasta sus propias emociones complicadas y la travesía que constituyó ser internada en la clínica psiquiátrica._

_Probablemente lo único bueno de aquella experiencia fueron los pequeños recuerdos que se llevaba de sus momentos con Lapis. Le incomodaba, le hacía bromas pesadas y en ocasiones le molestaba; pero más que nada le hacía sentir humana._

_Cada toque y cada risa, cada vistazo de sus ojos oceánicos, cada lamento o consuelo, incluso los escasos besos, todo esto quedaba atesorado en el cofre de su corazón._

_Pase lo que pase..._

_Y para siempre._


End file.
